


Fire.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, I'm Sorry, M/M, also there are songs to set the mood in this, dystopia future, i wrote this in a weird way, just for your own safety don't read this, not fun things, not really - Freeform, this is also really out of character, this is really bad don't read it, wars and fires and shit, which i apologize for, you don't have to listen to them but it might help? i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Heroes never die. Except for when they do."</p>
<p>He didn't mean to get in this mess. But he was naive, and he followed. Anything to feel wanted, to feel like he mattered. He didn't mean to start the fire, he didn't mean to kill them. He didn't mean to get into this mess. It was a mistake, really it was. </p>
<p>(AU- set in a sort of dystopian future involving wars and rebellion groups. (Not mentioned in this) and I suck at summaries and writing stories. Just ignore this, it's really bad.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3:30 in the morning, I tell myself, it's the perfect time to write fanficton.  
> Also there may or may not be spelling/grammar errors in this, again it's late but I'll fix it up in the morning. 
> 
> Also the song I recommenced listening to while reading this is "Smother" by Daughter. Awesome song, go check it out if you can. 
> 
> Well. enjoy~

Fire.

* * *

 

 

Heroes never die. Except for when they do.

Fire is a bad thing, virtually indestructible if it’s big enough, virtually deadly if you’re stupid enough. We should all burn together; it seems fair, doesn’t it? Burning with the ones who created the fire. Lit the match, poured the gasoline. I have no pity for them. No empathy, sympathy, nothing can be spared for the ones who are hell-bent on destroying humanity.

“Dave?” the whisper was shallow, barely audible under the thick layer of smoke. The screams piercing the air didn’t really help, either. “John.” You whisper in return, trying your hardest to wriggle closer to him. The bodies piled around you made it rather hard to move. The struggling and screaming was a little distracting, as well. You reach the closest point you can, standing right next to him. Your right side pressed tight against his left as he cradled his arm. “How are you holding up?” He asked you, trying his hardest to fake a grin. A grin plastered with ash and loss and fear, but he stilled grinned at you. “Apart from the smoke threatening to suffocate me and these bodies claiming death, pretty well.” You reply. Both of you knew you were as good as dead. You shouldn't have gone, not with him, you should have gone alone. And now it’s your entire fault he was going to die. You hated yourself for dragging him into this. You hated yourself for the gospel you spread to the town, you hated yourself for the pain and the fire and the death and the loss you caused the people of your town. Of your country. Of your world.

“Cover your eyes. Think of this like another nightlight.” You hear a woman whisper to what you believe is her child. She’s young, like you, too young to die. Too young to let the fire take her. She looks at you with sadness plastered over her face, nothing had to be said. She knew who you were, she knew you started this. Started the fire. She knew you killed her and her daughter. She knew you had killed. You broke the eye contact. You didn’t need that at the moment. “Dave...I’m scared” you hear from your side. Oh god no, don’t tell me that. “Don’t be. There’s nothing to be scared of. Nothing is going to happen.” You say, putting on your stony expression again. You’re a filthy liar and you know it, but please don’t let him worry. Don’t make him scared, don’t let him know. “Do you promise?” He asked and goddamn, not that voice please. “I promise.” You reply.

This isn't fair. You didn't know this was going to happen, you didn’t plan on this happening, and you didn’t plan on the doors being locked. The windows barred down. You didn't mean to kill everyone.

You plead with whatever the fuck is listening, asking them to save as many as they could. Pity those poor souls, the souls of the innocent. The ones who did nothing wrong. You plead and plead but nothing. The smoke still rises and people still fall. “Dave.” You hear from beside you. You turn your head, coming into contact with blue eyes and- wow, you did not know you two were that close. “The fire is pretty.” He says and oh god, you can see the reflection in his glasses. It was going strong, threating to take the lives of anyone in its way.

“Don’t look at it.” You reply, not breaking eye contact. His face is dirty, and it annoys you. You try to bring your hand up to wipe the dirt off his cheek but you’re too tired and your arm feels like an anchor. “Heh, there’s dirt on your glasses.” He says, completely changing the subject and trying to make believe that you both were going to be okay. “I know.” You reply, keeping it short because suddenly it was hard to breathe. He grabs your hand for no reason and you smile, only slightly as he squeezes your hand in a comforting way. Like he always used to. “John, I want you to know I didn’t mean to get you into this mess. This is my entire fault. I’m sorry.” You start as he looks at you, amusement faint in his eyes. “Dave. Shut up.” He tells you, smiling now, a real smile just like he used to when you two were younger.

You pout as he moves closer to you, you’re pretty much leaning on each other now. “Dave… I just want you to know. That all this doesn’t matter, something was bound to happen sooner or later, and you just ignited the fire. This isn’t your fault. Don’t blame yourself.” He starts, looking at you in the eyes now. He didn’t even need you to take your glasses off, he knew where they were anyway. Maybe the fire had made them translucent, maybe he had just been around you long enough to spot them whenever he wanted to. It didn’t really matter to you anymore. “You’ve made mistakes. You’ve done bad things, yes, but we all have. You’ve been right here beside me since I was born and now I can truly tell you, it’s a pleasure to be with you when I die.” He finishes, looking deep into your eyes.

You were crying now. Not sobbing, just silent tears running down your face. It felt normal and you didn’t try to push them away. He reached up and took your glasses off, you didn’t stop him. He had seen your eyes so many times it seemed normal now. “Don’t worry about it. It’ll be over soon and then we can finish life, together.” He said pulling you entwined hands onto his chest. His heart which was still beating.

“Be thankful it’s still working, for now.” He added, looking you in the eyes again. There were people banging on the door and people shouting from the other side. You were tired now, and you could barely keep your eyes open. It was just so hard to breathe and the bitter taste that was left in your mouth every time you exhaled wasn’t normal, it was wrong and it was dirty and it didn’t belong.

People were rushing towards the doors. Children, adults, teenagers were all rushing towards the door, crowding around it. The majority of them were dead, there was no use trying now. “Dave, hurry please. The doors are open, quickly!” John shouted at you. But you were so tired and you just wanted to sleep and your lungs hurt and you just wanted to lie down with John and watch the world end together. “I can’t.” You said, losing breath quickly. “Please.” He pleaded, his voice cracking and you swear you heard your heart break. “Go.” You muttered and he looked at the door, he had a choice. Go and be free, live a long and happy life or stay here with the person who had nearly killed him, and die. He leant closer to you and you could feel his breathe on your cheek and his hair tickled your forehead. And you noticed you were sweating now, and how ugly you were compared to John.

Everything about that boy was beautiful, and you couldn’t name a fault, even if you wanted to. You smiled slightly at the faded memory of him when he painted a fake moustache on his upper lip, not knowing the paint would stay there. He walked around with that moustache for three weeks, you remember the kids are school laughing at him.

“I’m so sorry.” He mumbled, catching your lips with his and oh god. If heaven was real, then this was it. And you didn’t need fluffy white clouds and pearly white gates; you just needed him as he held you close. He broke the kiss and you found yourself missing him. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled, once again, resting his forehead against yours. His tears were falling onto your cheeks and you tried your hardest to keep your eyes open. “I love you, Dave. I really do.” He said, kissing your forehead. He was gone before you could reply and the last thing you saw was him standing in the doorway. Breathing in the fresh air, he didn’t look back at you. You didn’t want him to.

You shut your eyes tight and breathed in, one more time. One more time, before the fire got you.

* * *

 

_It was light, too light for a fire and you struggled to keep your eyes open. But somehow, it was peaceful. And you felt comfortable, it wasn’t hard to breathe anymore and no one was screaming. You weren’t surrounded by dead bodies. It was empty and white and quiet and peaceful._

_But it didn’t last for long, and you almost found yourself missing the peaceful light. But what you got was much better._

_You were at home again, before any of the fires had started. Before anything bad had happened, before you ruined your life. And you were at the beach house again. It was sunny, way too sunny for your liking but it seemed dim. Like a light behind a sheet. And you found yourself walking into the house again and everything was normal. Bro was telling the little kids stories and scarring them for life, Mom was in the kitchen cooking. Rose was in her “Rebellious” stage, so she was just sitting on the couch curled around a book and refusing to talk to anyone._

_It was warm in the house but not uncomfortably and everyone seemed happy and relaxed and everything was normal again. John was sitting and playing with Rose’s feet, annoying her and making her laugh at the same time. No one you were there, it just seemed like you were meant to be there, not dead in some warehouse in the middle of nowhere. You sat on the couch, between Rose and John, so they wouldn’t end up hurting each other. And everything just seemed happy, like it used to. And you lie back, shutting your eyes and listening to the sounds of the ocean. Of the kids screaming at the story, of Rose turning the pages in her book and you thought, maybe just maybe, this was better than living._

_Dying wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be. It was rather peaceful, really. Didn’t live up to its expectations. But whatever this was called now, Heaven was it? You didn’t know. But whatever it was, it seemed natural and for a long time in forever, you were happy._

**Author's Note:**

> To clear some things up:  
> 1\. Dave was in some sort of rebellion group that started many wars along many countries and destroyed/killed many people.  
> 2\. At the start, he believed he did not light the fire. He was in denial. (As made obvious as you read on, he did, in fact, start the fire.)  
> 3\. Dave and John have known each other since they were born and they were best friends growing up. When Dave joined the rebellion group thingy, John stopped talking to him but eventually he came up to Dave and asked if he could tag along to their next rebellion group "Meeting" and then this shit happened. 
> 
> That's really all. If you need to know something or are confused just ask and I'll try to respond. 
> 
> And, hey, thank you reading <3 uvu


End file.
